farmvillefandomcom-20200223-history
Jade Falls
The Jade Falls is an extension of FarmVille. It was first mentioned in FarmVille short time after Hawaiian Paradise (farm) was released. FarmVille's released the 6th Farm on the June 5th, 2012 to start with early access for . Free access to all players was released on the June 11th, 2012. It is the sixth expansion after the Hawaiian Paradise and offers a sixth farm if you count the home farm every player has played from the beginning. News is new currency - jade. You start with 5,000 jade and can earn more from harvesting animals, crops or trees on Jade Falls. News is new zen points - ZP. In addition to the already experience points - XP and can earn more from harvesting, building and levelling up. Every farmer will start over in Jade Falls with the same criteria and same size farm. As soon as you get on your Jade Falls (farm) you will have the following items: *12×12 Jade Falls farm (Plot limitations: 20 land, 8 terrace, 8 water) *0 ZP Zen Points *Bank of 6,000 Jade Coins *A Jade Habitat (for animals) with 12/36 parts completed *Mountain Palace at 100% ready *Tea Garden Crafting Restaurant Level 1 (with 1 Milk Tea recipe 100% ready) *New Jade Falls Crafting Recipes *1 Jade Falls Market Stall *1 Jade Falls Storage Cellar with 100 places for store *Kiang 100% ready *2 White Mulberry Tree 100% ready *5 Small Bamboo decorations *2 Medium Bamboo decorations *Three different types of Jade Falls Fortunes to uncover *Access to new Jade Falls crops, trees, animals Similar to the previous Volcano Reef, Polar Train Station and Lighthouse Cove, you will have the Mountain Palace that can be upgraded in 10 stages with 3 types of building materials. Like the previous 3 farms there is a limited number of plots (see more on Farm Upgrade) but this is the first time that you will have 3 types of plots - Floating Plots, Water Plots and Land Plots. Usual crops can be seeded on land crops. Some new crops, like Hamachi on water plots, Sichuan Pepper on land crops, and Sticky Rice on floating crops. Similar to previous farms, here you have Hidden Treasures that needs to be opened (Bamboo Thicket), (Rubble Pile), and (Water Bottles). Again you have small, medium, large and extra large treasures. News is new travel screens. With the introduction to Jade Falls is the new variety of travel screen between farms. Jade Falls Farm Preview Jade Falls Early Release Purchasing Early Access: Early access to Jade Falls before its free release Free Red Dragon animal Exclusive Quest and its rewards- Jade Falls Chapter 1 Quest. Jade Falls Early Access.png|Early Access to Jade Falls Jade Falls Early Access Ticket 45FVcash.PNG|Early Access Ticket Jade Falls Billboard-icon.png|Jade Falls Billboard placed outside farm Jade Falls Loading Screen.png|Jade Falls Travel Loading Screen Jade Falls Zen Points Zen Points-icon.png|Zen Points Icon Earn Zen Points in Jade Falls.png|Earn Zen Points in Jade Falls Purchase from ZP in Jade Falls.PNG|Purchase Items from Zen Points Jade Falls Farm Expansion Jade Falls Planting Options.png|Jade Falls Planting Plots - 3 Types - Land, Water & Floating Jade Falls Farm Expansion You start with usual 12x12 farm with up to 20 plots on land and 8 plots in the water and 8 plots floating terraces. Jade Falls Mountain Palace Jade Falls Farm.PNG|Jade Falls Farm with Mountain Palace Mountain Palace.png|First Look at the Mountain Palace Jade Falls Animals Geisha Sheep-icon.png|Geisha Sheep Rocket Chicken-icon.png|Rocket Chicken Romantic Panda-icon.png|Romantic Panda Bamboo Eater Panda-icon.png|Bamboo Eater Panda Yakow Cow-icon.png|Yakow Cow JF Mongolian Horse-icon.png|Mongolian Horse Black and White Calf-icon.png|Dairy Calf Mongolian Calf-icon.png|Mongolian Calf Yakow Calf-icon.png|Yakow Calf Kiang Foal-icon.png|Kiang Foal Kulan Foal-icon.png|Kulan Foal JF Mongolian Foal-icon.png|Mongolian Foal Przewalski Foal-icon.png|Przewalski Foal Samurai Foal-icon.png|Samurai Foal Animals in the Jade Falls Market (Permanent in Market - Non Limited Edition) Jade Falls Animal Breeding Pens Animals Breeding Pens in the Jade Falls Market (Permanent in Market - Non Limited Edition) Breeding Mystery Babies JF Rare Mystery Baby-icon.png|Mystery Baby JF Common Mystery Baby-icon.png|Mystery Baby JF Rare Aqua Mystery Baby-icon.png|Mystery Baby JF Aqua Mystery Baby-icon.png|Mystery Baby Jade Falls Crops JF Bamboo-icon.png|Jade Bamboo Calamari-icon.png|Calamari JF Cotton-icon.png|Cotton JF Eggplant-icon.png|Eggplant Grouper-icon.png|Grouper Hamachi-icon.png|Hamachi Imperial Rice-icon.png|Imperial Rice Lemon Grass-icon.png|Lemon Grass Millet-icon.png|Millet Nori-icon.png|Nori Ramen-icon.png|Ramen Rockcod-icon.png|Rockcod Saba-icon.png|Saba Sichuan Pepper-icon.png|Sichuan Pepper Sticky Rice-icon.png|Sticky Rice Wasabi-icon.png|Wasabi Water Chestnut-icon.png|Water Chestnut Seeds in the Jade Falls Market (Permanent in Market - Non Limited Edition) Jade Falls Unwither Rings Unwither Ring Appearances - for more information regarding Unwither Rings please see Unwither Ring Unwither Ring available yet to be released for a limited time. *Speculation* - Note: Information may change when items are released. Jade Falls Unwither Ring-icon.png Jade Falls Gold Unwither Ring-icon.png Jade Falls Gold Black Pearl Unwither Ring-icon.png Jade Falls Gold Diamond Unwither Ring-icon.png Jade Falls Gold Emerald Unwither Ring-icon.png Jade Falls Gold Pearl Unwither Ring-icon.png Jade Falls Platinum Unwither Ring-icon.png Jade Falls Platinum Black Pearl Unwither Ring-icon.png| Jade Falls Platinum Diamond Unwither Ring-icon.png Jade Falls Platinum Emerald Unwither Ring-icon.png Jade Falls Platinum Pearl Unwither Ring-icon.png Jade Falls Trees Jade Fireworks Tree-icon.png|Jade Fireworks Tree Giant Jade Fireworks Tree-icon.png|Giant Jade Fireworks Treet Glowing Lantern Tree-icon.png|Glowing Lantern Tree Giant Glowing Lantern Tree-icon.png|Giant Glowing Lantern Tree Dove Tree-icon.png|Dove Tree Giant Dove Tree-icon.png|Giant Dove Tree Chinese Mulberry Tree-icon.png|Chinese Mulberry Tree Giant Chinese Mulberry Tree-icon.png|Giant Chinese Mulberry Tree White Mulberry Tree-icon.png|White Mulberry Tree Giant White Mulberry Tree-icon.png|Giant White Mulberry Tree Chinese Hackberry Tree-icon.png|Chinese Hackberry Tree Giant Chinese Hackberry Tree-icon.png|Giant Chinese Hackberry Tree Evergreen Pear Tree-icon.png|Evergreen Pear Tree Giant Evergreen Pear Tree-icon.png|Giant Evergreen Pear Tree Golden Larch Tree-icon.png|Golden Larch Tree Giant Golden Larch Tree-icon.png|Giant Golden Larch Tree Princton Sentry Gingko Tree-icon.png|Gingko Maple Tree Giant Princton Sentry Gingko Tree-icon.png|Giant Gingko Maple Tree Jade Falls Crafting - Tea House Crafting in the Jade Falls Market (Permanent in Market - Non Limited Edition) Crafting Recipes Hamachi Maki-icon.png|Hamachi Maki Milk Tea-icon.png|Milk Tea Pho Soup-icon.png|Pho Soup Bao-icon.png|Bao Chow Mein-icon.png|Chow Mein Egg Roll-icon.png|Egg Roll Bibimbap-icon.png|Bibimbap Ikura Nigiri-icon.png|Ikura Nigiri Oolong Tea-icon.png|Oolong Tea Hot & Sour Eggplant-icon.png|Hot & Sour Eggplant Kimchi-icon.png|Kimchi Thai Tea-icon.png|Thai Tea Congee-icon.png|Congee Egg Tart-icon.png|Egg Tart Portuguese Rice-icon.png|Portuguese Rice Jade Falls Buildings Storage & Buildings in the Jade Falls Market (Permanent in Market - Non Limited Edition) JF Farmhouse-icon.png|Farmhouse JF Animal Feed Mill-icon.png|Animal Feed Mill JF Water Mill-icon.png|Water Mill JF Japanese Castle-icon.png|Castle JF Floating Castle-icon.png|Floating Castle JF Fireworks Stand-icon.png|Fireworks Stand JF Boathouse-icon.png|Boathouse JF Dojo-icon.png|Dojo JF Panda Cottage-icon.png|Panda Cottage JF Pagoda-icon.png|Pagoda Jade Falls Vehicles JF Combine-icon.png|Combine JF Tractor-icon.png|Tractor JF Seeder-icon.png|Seeder JF Harvester-icon.png|Harvester JF Water Combine-icon.png|Water Combine JF Water Combine II-icon.png|Water Combine Jade Falls Decorations Master Liu Gnome-icon.png|Master Liu Gnome Kungfu Gnome-icon.png|Kungfu Gnome Fireworks Gnome-icon.png|Fireworks Gnome Japanese Garden-icon.png|Japanese Garden JF Zen Garden-icon.png|Zen Garden JF Koi Pond-icon.png|Koi Pond Lotus Pond-icon.png|Lotus Pond Bamboo Blossom Pond-icon.png|Bamboo Blossom Pond River Reeds-icon.png|River Reeds JF White Cherry Blossom-icon.png|White Cherry Blossom Lotus Flower-icon.png|Lotus Flower Jade Well-icon.png|Jade Well Mini Maze-icon.png|Mini Maze Rock Garden Piece-icon.png|Rock Garden Piece Taiko Drum-icon.png|Taiko Drum Town Gate-icon.png|Town Gate Fireworks Cart-icon.png|Fireworks Cart Fireworks Display-icon.png|Fireworks Display Dragon Lantern-icon.png|Dragon Lantern JF Dragon Arch-icon.png|Dragon Arch Asian Bamboo Fence-icon.png|Asian Bamboo Fence Asian Fence-icon.png|Asian Fence Asian Bamboo Gate-icon.png|Asian Bamboo Gate Floating Sushi Bar-icon.png|Floating Sushi Bar Rickchaw-icon.png|Rickchaw Panda Air Balloon-icon.png|Panda Air Balloon Japanese War Kite-icon.png|Japanese War Kite Dragon Kite-icon.png|Dragon Kite Floating Lantern-icon.png|Floating Lantern Jade Falls Hidden Treasures 3 Types of Hidden Fortune Treasures : Bamboo Fortune : Stone Fortune : Water Fortune Bamboo Thicket 1-icon.png|Bamboo Fortune (Small) Bamboo Thicket 2-icon.png|Bamboo Fortune (Medium) Bamboo Thicket 3-icon.png|Bamboo Fortune (Large) Rubble Pile 1-icon.png|Stone Fortune (Small) Rubble Pile 2-icon.png|Stone Fortune (Large) Rubble Pile 3-icon.png|Stone Fortune (Extra Large) JF Water Bottle 1-icon.png|Water Fortune (Small) JF Water Bottle 2-icon.png|Water Fortune (Large) JF Water Bottle 3-icon.png|Water Fortune (Extra Large) 3 Materials Required Small Axe-icon.png|Small Axe Wheel Barrow-icon.png|Wheel Barrow Boat Hook-icon.png|Boat Hook Fortune Revealed Treasures Jade Falls Quest Characters Kaiwen Character-icon.png|Kaiwen Kaiwen-icon.png|Kaiwen - Quests Master Liu Character-icon.png|Master Liu Master Liu-icon.png|Master Liu - Quests Jing Seng Character-icon.png|Jing Seng Jing Seng-icon.png|Jing Seng - Quests Master Moto Character-icon.png|Master Moto Master Moto-icon.png|Master Moto - Quests Gallery Jade Falls Farm Early Access Notification.png See Also * Jade Falls Event * English Countryside * Lighthouse Cove (farm) * Winter Wonderland (farm) * Hawaiian Paradise (farm) * Farm Upgrade